


The Ice Isn't That Cold

by InsatiableSquire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Controlling Parent, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hockey AU, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableSquire/pseuds/InsatiableSquire
Summary: "And what do you suggest?" Hux asked."This." Kylo said before capturing Hux's lips in a searing kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

All Hux could do was spin as his legs ached and sweat ran down his neck. Again his father had ruined something that Hux himself enjoyed doing. Even as he felt like collapsing he continued to twirl on the ice and dance around the empty rink with anger and sadness. He knew by over exerting himself that he may pull something and not be able to skate for weeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as his father’s commanding voice entered his head.

He was faintly aware of the tears of frustration threatening to fall, however, he willed them away with cold irritation. Almost as if possessed he kept gliding on the ice knowing that if his father knew he wasn’t practicing for the tournament that he would be enraged. This didn’t deter him in the slightest, it seemed to egg him on as he moved faster on the ice before unwisely performing a double axel. Of course when he landed his ankles burned from the pressure and his legs ached. Hux could only slowly skate to a stop by the wall of the rink to try and stop the pain his feet were channeling to his cluttered brain. He knew when he took off the skates there would be blood. The thought cause him to sigh, but clapping interrupted his scattered thoughts. He whipped his head to find Phasma, in her full hockey gear, and a stranger staring at him.

A slight blush dusted his cheeks, but he skated towards them ignoring his damaged feet. When he came closer to the two, he took to observing the person to the right of Phasma, his long time friend. With a quick glance over the man’s body, he almost wrinkled his nose at the emo vibe the other had. Even in a hockey uniform, he had shoulder-length black curls and this smug default expression on his face. The sight of him irritated Hux, whether it was because his father would disapprove of such an unkempt look or because he was caught melodramatically skating. By the time he opened his mouth to speak, however, he was able to school his expression and keep a cool composure.

“Phasma, you’re late…” Was all Hux could mutter out trying to ignore the man beside his looming best friend.

“Well, you know how practice is. I’m sorry, Hux,” She apologized before continuing. “Anyway, this is, uh, Kylo Ren. He’s the new player we got because of Finn’s desertion,” Phasma then leaned forward with a tight smile and a hug, “I know you aren’t feeling too hot, but I had to show him around a bit and you never know you might like him.” She muttered when she was close enough to his ear.

All Hux could do was grimace, but he understood that Phasma’s duty as captain of the team was more important than his personal issues. However, he doubted that he could ever like someone such as the man, called ‘Kylo Ren’. He hadn’t even spoken yet, but he was already annoying with his messy hair and obviously fake name. Not only did his presence intrude on Hux’s time with Phasma, but he also saw Hux in a vulnerable state.

When he did pull away from Phasma’s crushing hug, however, he decided he would give the fool a chance. With a polite smile he extended his hand towards Ren.

“I’m Hux, a pleasure to meet you,” Hux said hoping that he was wrong for once and that this man wasn’t that horrid. However, when Kylo Ren raised an amused eyebrow at Hux’s extended hand, Hux knew he was unfortunately right.

 _Like always._ Hux thought bitterly.

"No, the pleasure's all mine," Ren finally stated after a moment before shaking Hux's petit hand with more force than necessary. Hux pulled his hand away after the strong handshake was over, he scowled while resisting the urge to rub his sore hand.

With a cough, Phasma broke the tension with a warm smile. "Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we skate around so I can give Ren here a tour," Phasma stated and went on the ice looking over her shoulder to make sure the other two were following. "Come on, you two!" She exclaimed with a smirk skating ahead of them.

Hux could only suppress and sigh and skate alongside Kylo 'fucking' Ren. Blessedly it appeared that Ren would stay quiet, but his hopes were dashed when he saw him opening his mouth to speak.

"So, you're a figure skater. Hm, that's interesting, but it looked like it hurt when you landed," Ren muttered out glancing at Hux's legs. He continued when Hux remained silent, "It's not any of my business, but it seems like you're bothered by something."

Hux snorted, glaring at Ren with an icy rage. "You're right it isn't your business; but if you have to know, right now you are the one bothering me." Hux snapped trying to keep his composure if only for Phasma's sake. He could only thank whatever God is out there that prevented Phasma from hearing their exchange.

This thankfully caused Ren to shut up from the shock of Hux's reply. Ren's expression quickly changed to a silent anger, he glared right back at Hux with his dark eyes.

 _What an ass._ Hux thought before gliding over to Phasma who paused for them to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be mentioned that I don't know anything about skating or hockey. I will research certain things to make the story realistic, but other than that if something is wrong that's the reason. Also sorry this is short, but I have midterms and I didn't want the update to be delayed. So next chapter will be longer since I'll be on break by that time!

After a skate around with Phasma pointing where the locker rooms were and mostly that was it. It seemed apparent that she only wanted to bother Hux and skate inside instead of the frozen lake that her team was currently using. As they went around the rink another time Hux could only seethe in irritation as he felt Ren staring at him. Before he could say something about it, a sharp pain in his feet caused him to clutch onto the first solid thing he could; which happened to be Ren’s shoulder. Hux let out a pained sound as he used Ren as support, utterly ignoring it hadn’t made things easier and now Hux couldn’t hide it any longer.

“Hux, are you okay?” Phasma quickly asked rushing to his side.

“I’m fine, I just need a moment and I’ll be alright.” Hux said trying to skate again. Ren suddenly stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Bullshit, you hurt yourself and by ignoring it you’re only making it worse.” He said as he tried to pull Hux to the closest exit of the rink. Hux sighed before he willingly let Ren pull him along. Eventually, they got off the ice and onto a bench. Ren quickly untied his left skate while Phasma untied the right one. 

“I’m not a child, I can untie my own skates.” Hux huffed out. Ren snorted while Phasma just ignored him until they finally got the skates off. Phasma gasped at the swelling of his feet and left ankle.

“Why the hell did you continue skating? You could make it worse. Jesus, Hux.” Phasma said with exasperation and concern. Ren just got up to his feet and kneeled in front of his duffel bag looking for something. Suddenly, he came back over with some ace bandages. He handed them to Hux who said a curt thank you before wrapping up his left foot. 

“I know how much my body can handle. I need to be able to have a tolerance to pain so I don’t buckle while on the ice. I could say you two do the same thing with hockey, having a pain tolerance.” Hux said matter-of-factly. 

“For fucksake, that’s different and you know it. Is this because-” Phasma said before being cut off.

“I’m fine, I just need to go home and rest.” Hux interjected while looking pointedly at Ren. Phasma got the message since she didn’t say anything more. 

“You should ice it, it looks like it’s just sprained, but both your feet seem swollen from skating. I recommend you don’t skate for a while.” Ren said oblivious to the looks. 

“I don’t need your advice, I know how to handle sprains. Especially since I’m practicing for a competition, now more than ever I need to skate.” Hux said while standing and gathering his things. Ren just looked annoyed at being brushed off, but he didn’t say another word even when Hux left. 

“I’m gonna go with him to see if he really is okay. He just seems like an uptight asshole, I mean he is, but he has a lot going on. Tell the team I’m not coming back for the rest of practice, just say family emergency.” Phasma said while forgoing her skates and gathering her own things so she could catch up with Hux. 

Once outside, Hux stopped to take a deep breath of the icy air and to wait for Phasma who undoubtedly would follow after him. Eventually, she catched up and stopped behind him. They were silent for a moment before Hux decided to continue to his car. 

“Let’s go to your apartment since father’s at home right now. You’ll just have to tell whoever gave you a ride to practice that you’re leaving with me,” Hux said as he opened the car.

“Already been taken care of. Let’s go have a movie night with some icecream,” Phasma answered as she hopped into the passenger’s seat. Hux smiled before starting the car and driving off in the direction of her apartment.

“Phas, you just read my mind,” Hux said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of taking forever which is why I thought I should add slow burn to the tags! Also I know that they are pretty ooc, but that's the point of modern AUs usually, having fun with the fanon versions of characters. I'll try to keep them as in-character as possibly, but that difficult in a modern AU when things are extremely different. I just wanted people to know if they were expecting something else.

After arriving to Phasma’s apartment they immediately went to her room to gorge themselves on the strawberry ice cream and watch a terrible movie that they weren’t even paying attention to. Phasma kept looking over at Hux while he pointedly ignored her as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked. Hux sighed as he put down his spoon and looked at her for a solid minute. She raised an eyebrow, looking determined to make him talk. 

“Fine, you know it’s about Brendol anyway,” Hux muttered looking away from Phasma before continuing, “He just keeps pushing his decisions on me and forcing me into this. He picks the music, the certain moves I should perform, and how much I practice. I have no control over anything I do, I even have to live with him!” 

After erratically moving his hands to exaggerate his points, he slumps down into the pillows on Phasma’s bed.

“Maybe that should be the first step. Moving out would let you get out of his clutches and finally live your life and do what you want to do. I know I’ve said this millions of times before, but this time it’s serious. You’re hurting yourself under his expectations! If you keep doing this eventually, things will get worse.” Phasma said with concern clear in her eyes.

“I’ve told you a million times that he pays for my college. He pays for my equipment. How can I get out from under him when he has me choked? I have a job, but it’s not enough for all of the expenses I would have to pay. Phas, maybe he’s right, I can’t live without him cause I’m useless.” Hux rambled out shoving his head further in the pillows.

“You know that’s not true. You’ve gotten this far and you’re killing it, Armie. People know about you and your amazing skating and I know you can survive through this. You have options with scholarships, loans, and roommates, you have to know that.” She said as she hugged his prone form. Hux huffed in the pillow before lifting his head.

“I’ll think about it, Phas,” He said before turning over and grabbing the ice cream tub. “Now let’s just watch the movie.”

She nodded and picked up her tub of ice cream as well. They spent the night like that, next to each other watching horrid movies until they got sick from eating too much ice cream. 

The next morning, had Hux in a rush as he grabbed all his things and said goodbye to Phasma. He could only let out a shaky breath as he drove home to where his father was waiting. By not notifying his father that he wasn’t coming home, Hux unintentionally screwed himself. The three stern texts his father sent were sign enough that he would be yelled at when he got home.

Finally, he got in the driveway of the home he shared with his father. When he entered the lavish house, all was silent. Until he heard the bellowing voice of his father from the living room.

“Where have you been?” Brendol asked with a severe tone. Hux could only clench his fists as he walked to the living room to face his father.

“I was at Phasma’s house and I forgot to call because I slightly hurt my ankle.” Hux said in a rush of words as he waited for the onslaught of words that would come from his father. 

“Hurt? You never listen to me when I tell you how to do simple little tricks. I told you if I was to be your coach for this career that you would have to listen. You go off and slightly bruise your ankle and you use that as an excuse to go off with that blonde girl. Does that sum it up?” Brendol patronizingly said.

“Yes, Father. I didn’t mean-” Hux was cut off as Brendol went off on another tangent. Hux tuned it all out, he had to after dealing with it all these years. After Brendol finally said for him to go to his room like a child, he went.

Anger was at the forefront of his mind, it aimed at himself, his father, and even Ren for no apparent reason. After those thoughts stewed with him for hours he finally left his room to see if his father had either left or not cared if he went out. The former was true as he looked around and was met with an empty house.

All he could do was either rest his sore ankle or go out and leave the cold foreboding house. He chose the latter as he went to shower and put on some new clothes to replace the one’s from yesterday. When he finished the routine, he walked out of the house and got in his car. He put it in gear and drove off to anywhere as long as it wasn’t here.

He found himself at a coffee shop near the rink he practiced at. Hux locked his car and enter the quaint cafe when he heard someone say his name. He turned his head to look when he saw the person he definitely didn’t want to see after the emotional turmoil he’s already been through today. It was Ren out of his hockey gear and in some clothes that suited his style. All dark clothes with a shabby looking coat over his shoulders and for some reason he was looking at Hux with a smile as if they were _friends_. 

_‘Now that won’t do’_ Hux thought. Tricking himself into believing that that was the real reason he went over to sit next to Kylo.

“Thought you were too uptight to come to a place like this.” Kylo said as he started conversation. Immediately Hux’s hackles were raised as he argued back until they made a nice little banter going back and forth.

“And another thing,-” Hux was yet again cut off today when Kylo raised his finger to stop him.

“I’ve got to go, I have something planned. Maybe we can do this again, but next time I’ll buy you coffee.” Ren said with a smug smirk before leaving with his empty coffee cup. That made Hux realize the whole time he was there he didn’t get any coffee that also made him look outside to see how dark it was already. He spent a couple hours talking- arguing- with Ren, he couldn’t believe how much time he wasted on that scene kid right out of MCR. He made an annoyed huff when he also realized he didn’t get in the last word, that means next time he would have to make sure of it.

_‘Wait, next time?’_ Hux thought. 

He shook it off knowing he had to go soon before he got a call from his father wondering about his whereabouts. So, he left, definitely not analyzing whether he somehow became friends with Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! The third chapter and they have hardly talked to each other. Next chapter, I promise they'll be talking more and we'll make massive strides in their relationships.


End file.
